Granny Smith Apples
by BLub271
Summary: A certian violent blonde's obession with his nemesis's eating habbits... A silent nigtmare turned into a dream. Seiner, AkuRoku, Penlette, SoRiku, and SephCloud.
1. Chapter 1

Granny Smith Apples

Prolouge

Disclaimer: Don't sue for the characters...

* * *

Even though I've dreamt this dream at least a thousand times, I can never tire of it.

I sat a top of the train station tower.

I hear a crunch, and turn to look at my side.

There sat my child hood-nemesis, Seifer Alamasy, crassly eating a green apple.

He bit into it again, and again, achingly slow.

And I watched, vaguely wondering how a fucked up person like Seifer could eat an apple so damn sensual.

When he was finished, the juice was dripping all down his neck and fingers which were licked clean expertly. His wrist flicked toward the edge, tossing the core over.

He looked over at me, lips forming that god awful, sexy smirk of his, the one that sets my blood aflame.

Even in the dream I felt my heart stop.

"Enjoying the view Chickenwuss?" His voice was husky and his eyebrow arched.

And that's where I wake up, with a painful hard on.

Always feeling guilty and confused when I take care of it, groaning "his" name.

Like wasn't I supposed to hate him?

I've been having these dreams since Seifer went away this summer, probably on vacation or something.

Damn him.

My summer was ass because I couldn't get enough sleep.

Being the person I was, I thought I could keep this to myself, but this is getting out of control.

So this morning, and at least 2 am, I got up and texted Olette to meet me at the sand lot.

Pullling on white skinnys, flip flops and a thin white hoodie, I lazied my way out the house.

* * *

A/N: So... Read and review... plez tell me what you think. lolz. And yeah it's short... it's a prologue... what of it?


	2. Chapter 2

Chappie 2

Still Hayner POV

(Yeah... so it's Hay's Pov... and will stay his POV until I say other wise. I'll be sure to alert you. IN CAPS... maybe bold letters... depends how I'm feeling that day.)

Disclaimer: I do not ownt hese chara... only what they do... and with who.

* * *

I buried my face into her sholder to hide my tears.

"What the fuck do you want Seifer?"

There was scilence.

Did Olette just say that?

"The fuck you say bitch?"

He had a dangerous tone to his voice.

Would have turned me on, but he was threatening Olette.

I looked up at him, angry, forgetting about my tears.

"Fuck off Alamasy... I'm not in the fuckin' mood."

God his face was heavenly. What would it feel like to have that sinful tounge aganist mine?

New tears and a sob erupted at that thought.

An emotion crossed my Seifer's face.

"What the fuck did you do to chickenwuss?" My nemesis demanded.

"What did I fucking do? What did... Fuck you Seifer." She said lividly.

She held me closer.

"You know what... I suddenly feel like kicking your ass. Sei-fer." I taunted.

He rasied an eyebrow. "You? Kick my ass? Looks like you need a reminder." He smirked.

I wiped my tears on the back of sleeve and stood up.

"Hayner..?"

I looked back at Lette, she was worried.

"Thank you Olette. I want you to go home now. We'll talk later."

Smiling softly, I helped her up.

She hugged me, "Call me when you get home."

I nodded.

When she turned the corner, I faced my rival.

He had already took off his jacket, muscles bulging when he got into stance.

I settled into mine, and then we were off.

Punches thrown, kicking, groans and grunts of pain.

When all was said and done, he had won.

I sat on the ground wiping the blood from my lips, knowing this would most likely get me killed;

I tripped Seifer with my foot, flipped him over only to straddle and bind his hands.

He smirked, "Trying to loose your virginity?"

I must have darkened ten shades of crimson.

In an instant, I found our roles were switched.

"Get the fuck off you bastard!" As soon as I bucked my hips up, and knew I had dug my own grave.

"Hmm, Looks like blondie's a masochist." I then noticed that my whole body was trembling.

"Seifer get off of my... Please?" I whispered almost inaudible.

"Using our manners now, Chickenwuss?" His face lit up with a smirk. "Thought I'd never live to see the day."

I sighed, turning my face to the side.

"I don't know why everyone's so surprised. I did learn them in some some point of life." I murmured, my energy felt drained.

"Hmm? You say something?"

I sighed. "I said. I don't know why your so surprised."

Why dose this happen to me lord?

"Speak up Lamer."

Hot breath was on my ear. I shivered, cursing myself because of it.

"I said. I don't know what your so su-"

"Look at me." He commanded.

And I obeyed.

Lips met mine.

My eyes bulged wide.

A gasp left my quivering lips, strange led, that sinful tongue following in suit.

Beautiful nips to my bleeding lips, slightly calloused hands roughly pulling hair.

I never knew I could go so long with out air, though my light headiness told me otherwise.

Then it dawned, I was fucking submitting to Seifer.

Our lips separated, but on his account not mine.

We starred into each others eyes.

"I'm gay." Seifer said lazily.

"Well that much is obvious." I said, surprisingly not sarcastic.

"I've wanted you for years."

I blinked, repeatedly, honestly surprised.

"I have a girlfriend."

What? Ran through my head, must have shown on my face.

He suddenly looked worried.

"So... you mean your bi?"

His face relaxed. "I just told you, I'm gay."

I blinked some more. "But... you have a girlfriend."

He gave a frustrated sigh.

"I. Am. Gay."

I opened my mouth.

"She already knows I'm gay."

Now I was really confused.

"No more questions."

He got off and extended a hand to help me up.

Accepting it, I didn't except to get pulled into a hug.

But how can you expect anything with Seifer.

"I will have you."

I heard the determination in his words.

My heart felt bubbly.

An arm wormed it's way around my waist, and a hand at my necks base.

Our lips met again.

It was very soft, like a sensual caress.

A strange tingling sensation traveled up my spine.

I decided it was time I kissed back.

I felt my hands, fluttering with a purpose.

One anchoring it's self to his belly shirt, the other tangling it's self in his hair; beanie yielding to my strong grip.

I sucked his tongue into my mouth, and with a groan, he took control again.

If I didn't get any air soon, I would surely die, happily.

Happily?

As if he heard my situation, we parted.

As I stood there catching my breath, his voice whispered, "I will have you." Softly.

I felt like shedding tears for sweetness of it all.

He smirked when he saw my face.

Probably feeling satisfied, he ups and walks away.

Me, totally unsatisfied, suddenly thinking skinny jeans weren't the best idea, I trudged home in a daze.

I sighed, looking down to realize I still had his beanie.

I stopped to put the beanie in my back pocket.

The realization of what just happened finally hit me, like a penny dropped from the top of the station.

I had just sampled Seifer's tongue heat against my own and still had my balls intact.

I was thrush face first in to a brick wall.

Did I speak too soon?

* * *

A/N: oh look... it's a cliffie... lolz... review plez... all comments welcome... just so you know... this is not short story... i have 21... and a half... chappies of this and it's nowhere near done... lolz...


	3. Chapter 3

Chappie 3

Disclaimer: I do not own these chara...

* * *

After feeling the pleasure I did, this simple pian hurt more than it should.

I looked into Seifer's purple- wait!

Seifer doesn't have purple eyes.

My paled in emense fear.

Setzer.

He took steps toward me.

"So... little Hayner's a masochist now." Said the creeply sensual pedo's voice.

I shrank my body back as far as possible into the wall.

I wouldn't cry in front of this man I couldn't.

I regained all the composuren I could muster.

"What the hell do you want Stezer?"

"Oh. You know what I want."

He took slow step towards me, I forced myself to stand my ground.

"I dont know what you want." I lied.

I felt vile in my throat rising, his breath was on my ear.

I shivered, disgusted at how dirty I felt.

"I want you... Screaming my name as I thrust my cock in and out of that virgin ass of your, fucking you into the buliding making you mine."

I could hear myself swallow, the fear in my senses driving me insane.

God, I swear I would slug him if I knew he wasn't toally insane and would kill me.

"And I will have you."

That line sounded so wrong when he said it.

It made my stomach churn painfully so.

His teeth lathced on my neck.

I opened my mouth only to release a stangled cry, follwed by the most pitiful whimper I ever heard.

His tounge loved the bite, slowly.

Even though I felt like dying right about now, the painful truth was that his tounge felt good against my neck.

My face by now was probably soaked with tears, legs suddenly spread apart.

I felt my heart literally stop.

He hoisted my thighs to his hips and thrusted hard as hell.

A loud scream escaped my throat making it hurt and become hoarse.

My back hurt like hell, the thrusts painfully slow, and the worse part of all of this is that I was still aroused.

"Stop...you hurting...me..." I sobbed.

Of course the asshole didnt listen he was to busy thinkin I was still a masochist.

"Shit!" I thought "I only got hard when it was...Seifer?"

A particular thrust wrecked my train of thoughtand struck a sharp pain up my spine, and only the shock made me cum.

That was all.

But I was still ashamed.

My body fell limply against his, I was gently set down.

Just then my phone went off, a fuckin' miracle I tell you.

My hand slowly went to my pocket and his hand immidately shot to my wrist, hold strong enoughbreak bone, pinning it to the wall.

His lips met mine after that, I was sure that I would throw up when his tounge tounge touched mine.

God.

I closed my eyes, squeezing them shut.

Then the feeling of our skin touching simply vanished.

"I will have you my sweet."said his bone chilling voice.

I heard footsteps lead away from gradually descending into nothingness.

I opened my eyes, a pitiful sob of relief escaping.

I didn't drag my way home this time, I ran for my fucking life.

This is when you'd really need a mother. Unfortunately, I've never actually met mine, and my old man wan't around either.

"Buisness trip" or so he says.

I tossed my phone on the bed running to the shower with everything on, shivering at the feeling of scalding wetness pouring over me.

* * *

A/N: ... Yeahhhhhhh... he got raped... ummmmmm... sorri for the squeamish... um... so rewiew...


	4. Chapter 4

Chappie 4

Disclaimer: Someone please answer this for me….. do we seriously have to write this shit every time….. I do not own charas.

* * *

I lay on my shower floor, I don't know how long.

I thought of life and death, light and darkness, good-doers and sadistic bastards; you know along those lines.

I figured that I wouldn't feel any cleaner than I did an hour ago, so I got out, shedding and leaving the soiled clothes in the shower.

Not bothering to dry off I just shuffele over to my closet, pulling out a random hoodie and some faded grey skinnys.

After dawning the clothes, I looked around to see if I forgot anything.

My brows furrowing at a familiar cloth on the floor.

Hissing when I bent down, and cursing when I clutched it in my hand…

My god, is it sprained?

I examined the the purple hand mark braning my skin.

No, just hurts as all fuck.

With tearing eyes, I barely made out Seifer's beanie.

Impulse brought it to my face.

My smile flickered on.

Granny smith apples was its scent.

Hand still pressed to my face, I wandered over to my bed, now noticing that my phone was ringing like crazy.

"Hello." Clearing my voice, sighing afterward.

"Hayner! Oh my god! You finally picked up!" She sounded as if she was crying.

"Oh sorry. I was in the shower."

I shoved the beanie in my pocket.

"For four hours Hayner?" I sighed once again.

"Something like that…" I started, "Hey Olette I have to speak to you again."

There was silence.

"About Seifer?"

Another sigh left my lips, "Some of it."

She quickly agreed to meet me at the usual spot.

And after I headed out the door again, I was on high alert.

When I walked in Olette was waiting for me this time.

"What's wrong? You were sighing a lot on the phone." She looked worried.

"… Remember when you left… Well Seifer and I fought… then kinda… madeout…"

Her face lit up.

"Did you like it? Did you guys do it?" She sounded excited.

"Yes and no." I felt a smile tug at my lips. "But that's not what I was getting to."

"I was sorta… raped."

Her face dropped.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SORTA RAPED!" She all but screamed.

"I guess I was raped, if you count dry fucking as rape. Or maybe it was sexual assault?" I pondered.

"That's not the point. Who was it?"

"Setzer, but serious-"

"Did he hurt you?"

A flashing memory of a thrust passed my mind.

I shivered.

"Yeah, I think so."

I know so… but I don't want her to worry.

"Let me see!"

Blinking in confusion, "No..?"

"Come on Hayner I already know your gay… and I already have someone else in mind." Olette smiled softly, as if recalling a memory.

"Now off." She said firmly.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, okay mom."

She giggled.

Using my left hand, knowing better this time, I got to work on zipping down the hoddie letting it drop to the floor.

She gasped.

So it's that bad.

Her hands drifted all over the light bruises that covered my lower back and hips.

"My god…. What happened to your wrist?'

I shrugged, "The fucker messed it up when I tried to pick up my phone."

At hearing a light sniffle, I looked down.

'Lette had tears in her eyes, giving off the aura of a kicked puppy.

"I'm alright, okay… don't give me that look." I felt a little guilty now.

"But it's my...fault!"

My god! She's crying now.

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes and flinch from pain, I hugged her.

"Look... it's not like I'm dead."

I heard the curtain move and turned.

It was a confused Roxas, as per usual, but this time he had a reason.

I'd the confused too if I saw my best female friend hugging the waist of my best male friend that's half naked.

He looked us over as if addressing the situation.

"Did you get raped?" I stood there in shock.

"How did...you know...?" I was surprised, Roxas had actually known what was going on.

"You're covered in bruises around your hips and waist, Olette is crying and you look like shit."

He said it like it was obvious.

"Well I feel like shit." I sighed, I was really sighing a lot.

"Was it Setzer." I stared at him incredulously.

"Well aren't we fucking telepathic today."

He smiled slightly, "He was just looking extremely cocky when I saw him, and he told me to tell you hi."

I shivered violently, knowing a look of utter disgust had fixated on my face.

"Did Setzer or Seifer give you that love bite.?" I sighed yet again.

"Setzer. Seifer and I just kis- Whoa! Wait a second! Where does Seifer fit into this?" He raised an eyebrow

"You're sporting his beanie in your back pocket."

And that ended it.

"Fuck..."

I'd best change the subject.

"Where's Pence?"

Roxas flopped on his usual seat.

"He went to go get some ice cream." He voiced looking at me with his head cocked tp the side.

"What!"

He just smiled.

"Seifer said he wanted to see you in the sand lot in ten." He paused, "Though it was about ten minutes ago when he told me this."

I shrugged. "He can wait." Sighing when I looked at 'Lette, he eyes still puffy and red.

"Can I put my jacket back on now?"

Sniffing with a nod, she let go sitting back down.

She looked like a kicked puppy.

Pulling on the jacket, not bothering to zip it up, I finally submitted to sitting.

A very unhealthy shot up my back.

I tried not to look like I was in so much pain.

Epic Fail.

I literally screamed, "Fuck!" at the top of my lungs.

Pence dashed in, "What's wrong?"

"Hayner got raped."

I fumed.

Roxas that nonchalant bastard.

"Sexually assaulted!" I corrected.

"By who? Setzer?" Pence handed us all ice cream.

"The hell! What, you saw him too!" I'd be damned if the whole town knew about this.

"Yeah actually. He told me to tell you hi."

Pence sat.

I bit into the ice cream.

Sea salt.

This time a relaxed left my lips.

This is how it's supposed to be.

My whole gang's here, relaxin', eatin' sea salt ice cream.

"Chickenwuss!"

I didn't even bother getting steamed.

The blonde god with the bellie shirt walked in.

"What?" I said with another relaxed sigh.

"I told you to come to the sand lot."

I met his gorgeous aquamarine eye. "Yeah. I know. And?"

He raked his hands through his beanie-less hair. "Give me back my beanie."

I paused.

Said beanie was in my back pocket.

"Wait."

Shit, this wasn't going to end well.

"Now Lamer."

I looked over to Olette.

She understood.

"Seifer can you wait outside please?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I'll leave when I get my beanie."

Seifer then looked over at me, eyes furrowing even more, "The fuck is that on your neck?"

My hand snapped up to the spot at his words.

"Shit!"

Wrong hand.

He marched over to me.

Looking at my wrist first, then pulling me up by my shoulders. Hands gently going over the bruises on my lower back and hips.

"Who?"

Could there be more malice in a word?

I didn't even know if I should tell him.

"Setzer." Voiced Roxas.

"He's in the sand lot." Was Pence's.

"Be careful with him Seifer. He's in a lot of pain." Said Olette.

"Come." Seifer gently pulled me along, though it was fast paced.

"Slow down. I can't walk that fast."

Seifer looked back at me.

His eyes were fire, making me shiver.

Slightly with fear, and slightly with arousal.

I knew he wasn't mad at me though.

This time at least. My ears picked up the foot falls of my gang.

We arrived at the sand lot.

* * *

A/N: yeah... so I posted... finally... lolz... with all this school stuff... it's getting harder to do this. no worries about me writing... i got all the way up to chappie 22 for you... the trouble is posting it. thanks for being patient with me...


	5. Chapter 5

Chappie 5

Disclaimer: I don't own these charas... square enix does... and disney.

* * *

Setzer's back was to us, overseeing the raising of the banner.

Upcomming struggle.

He turned around, eyes immadeately locking on to me.

I slowly srank behind Seifer, like some weak bitch.

My ears picked up his foot falls, gradually getting louder.

"Hello children. Good morning." His voice rang.

"Seifer, I was wondering if you cou-"

"Shut the fuck up, you fuckin' pedo!" Seifer's voice flowed unmasked malice.

"Oh... So I see Hayner has told you of our fun." Said the pedo.

"You put bruises all over him!" Shouted Pence angerily.

"Hayner's a masochist. He came after a few simple thrusts." Was his simple responce.

My face flooded with blood.

"If there's anything else you know where to find me." He turned.

"Setzer."

Seifer let go of my hand.

I stepped back, knowing what was going to happen.

"Hmm?"

He wasn't even done turing when Seifer wacked him one.

I marveled at the crack.

Was it his nose or his jaw?

When his face came back into view, both his lip and nose were bloody.

It sent a pleasant chill through thru me.

He smeared the blood off his face with his fingers.

And you know what, that sadistic bastard smirked.

That's the worst thing you can do with Seifer.

Be cocky.

I would know.

He licked the blood off, "The taste of blood is like a velvety matalic sweetnes. I'd say I'd tasted the best last night."

Setzer was taunting him, and taunting Seifer doesn't work.

Seifer can keep a cool head and still be hell bent.

That's why he's the head of "The Twilight Town Displanary Committe".

The pedo threw a swift left.

Dogded.

Setzer might be the best struggler, but Seifer's the best brawler.

The pedo threw another.

The golden haired god ducked and then gave a blow to the stomach, then a upper cut to the chin.

I blinked repeatedly.

I never knew there was that much blood in a body.

I never believed the teacher.

And Seifer.

Leathal like a S- rank serial killer.

My eyesbrows furrowed.

He never fought like that with me.

Seifer's heavy bot, currently kicking Setzer in the stomach, stopped to press down on his neck.

Hard, by the looks of it.

I stared, very amused at Setzer's face.

He was turning red, sputtering out spit and blood.

"Matalic enough for you."

My eyes drifted up to Seifer's face.

His expression was dark, as much as his voice was a minute ago.

His unoccupied foot, malled down on his stomach, making the receiver sputter up vomit.

I could vaguely hear the sirens in the distance.

Shit.

"Seifer, stop. We have to go." I shooed my gang away.

The nodded.

Seifer knelt to look him in the eye.

"If you ever touch Hayner again. He won't be here to stop me." He took his foot off his neck, and started to walk away.

"Oh... And if you tell the police what happened to you, I kick your ass again then tell them what you did to Hayner."

Seifer grabbed my hand and we walked away.

* * *

A/N: Yeaaaahhhhh... Violence... did I warn you about this... I thought I did... welp, sori... lolz... Review... and expect more voilence... cause voilence is always the answer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chappie 5

Disclaimer: I don't own these charas... square enix does... and disney.

* * *

Setzer's back was to us, overseeing the raising of the banner.

Upcomming struggle.

He turned around, eyes immadeately locking on to me.

I slowly srank behind Seifer, like some weak bitch.

My ears picked up his foot falls, gradually getting louder.

"Hello children. Good morning." His voice rang.

"Seifer, I was wondering if you cou-"

"Shut the fuck up, you fuckin' pedo!" Seifer's voice flowed unmasked malice.

"Oh... So I see Hayner has told you of our fun." Said the pedo.

"You put bruises all over him!" Shouted Pence angerily.

"Hayner's a masochist. He came after a few simple thrusts." Was his simple responce.

My face flooded with blood.

"If there's anything else you know where to find me." He turned.

"Setzer."

Seifer let go of my hand.

I stepped back, knowing what was going to happen.

"Hmm?"

He wasn't even done turing when Seifer wacked him one.

I marveled at the crack.

Was it his nose or his jaw?

When his face came back into view, both his lip and nose were bloody.

It sent a pleasant chill through thru me.

He smeared the blood off his face with his fingers.

And you know what, that sadistic bastard smirked.

That's the worst thing you can do with Seifer.

Be cocky.

I would know.

He licked the blood off, "The taste of blood is like a velvety matalic sweetnes. I'd say I'd tasted the best last night."

Setzer was taunting him, and taunting Seifer doesn't work.

Seifer can keep a cool head and still be hell bent.

That's why he's the head of "The Twilight Town Displanary Committe".

The pedo threw a swift left.

Dogded.

Setzer might be the best struggler, but Seifer's the best brawler.

The pedo threw another.

The golden haired god ducked and then gave a blow to the stomach, then a upper cut to the chin.

I blinked repeatedly.

I never knew there was that much blood in a body.

I never believed the teacher.

And Seifer.

Leathal like a S- rank serial killer.

My eyesbrows furrowed.

He never fought like that with me.

Seifer's heavy bot, currently kicking Setzer in the stomach, stopped to press down on his neck.

Hard, by the looks of it.

I stared, very amused at Setzer's face.

He was turning red, sputtering out spit and blood.

"Matalic enough for you."

My eyes drifted up to Seifer's face.

His expression was dark, as much as his voice was a minute ago.

His unoccupied foot, malled down on his stomach, making the receiver sputter up vomit.

I could vaguely hear the sirens in the distance.

Shit.

"Seifer, stop. We have to go." I shooed my gang away.

The nodded.

Seifer knelt to look him in the eye.

"If you ever touch Hayner again. He won't be here to stop me." He took his foot off his neck, and started to walk away.

"Oh... And if you tell the police what happened to you, I kick your ass again then tell them what you did to Hayner."

Seifer grabbed my hand and we walked away.

* * *

A/N: Yeaaaahhhhh... Violence... did I warn you about this... I thought I did... welp, sori... lolz... Review... and expect more voilence... cause voilence is always the answer.


	7. Chapter 7

Chappie 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing... but the awesome yaoi :)

A/N: Long time no see... yes yes... I'm a bitch I know... But... yeah... okay! Here's your story! Had to change a lot of stuff in my mind... Whatever... Enjoy.

* * *

When we got out of sight of the police, we started to walk slower.

Like deathly slow.

Not that I was complaining.

My hips still hurt like fuck.

I tipped my head forward, trying to see Seifer's face.

He still looked a bit mad.

"Are you okay...?"

The beanieless blonde tilted his head towards me.

"... I... fuck... Are you okay...?"

I sighed.

If he can't answer a single question... He's obviously not okay.

"Yes," Lie, "I'm fine. Even though I asked you first."

Our steps slowed to a stop.

He just looked at me for a moment, "... Lie... Your still walking funny."

Seifer sounded calm, but... his look... completely different.

"So I'm asking you again. Are you okay?"

I tried not to wince so noticeably when I folded my arms.

It was a childish gesture, I know, but when have people ever thought I was grown up?

"Don't try to change this around. I asked you first and you avoided my question."

"Your doing the same thing."

"So you admit it!"

"I don't admit a thing."

Taking in a sharp, I held my tongue for a moment.

Preventing me from saying some stuff...

Couldn't exactly fight with my hand like this.

"Why do you have to be so... Difficult! I asked if YOU were okay." Jabbing the finger of my good hand on his chest.

"You wanna know what's wrong? My fuckin' hips hurt and I don't think I can take another step. THERE! Now talk!"

I closed my eyes and shuffled forward into his chest.

"... Seriously... Tell me..." Was added softly.

He unexpexctantly put his arms around my waist, lightly though, and held me a bit closer.

"He has to die." His words voiced darkly.

Who...? Oh... Shit...

"He was right there... All I had to do was just-" Seifer exhaled, slightly shaking his head.

As much as he did, I'd be surprised if he was alive.

"Seifer?"

He looked down at me and his expression made my heart jump.

Rage.

Maybe that expression should make me take a step back but... He presents it really well.

I almost hate to calm him but... it's necessary.

"Seifer. I'm here. I'm not dead. I'm not in the hospital. I'm here." I voiced these words slowly, then continued.

"I'm okay."

"No your not... I saw how that fucker scared you when we walked in there. Your not okay. Physically or Mentally."

Shit... He saw that...

"Look... I'll be fine, in time."

"And he'll be dead in time."

I sighed, "And you'll be a murderer."

"He's a rapist."

There's no winning with this guy.

Despite the circumstances, my lips formed a small smile.

"Your right. Go. Kill him. And then go to prison. 'Cause that's just so smart."

Sarcasm was literally the best thing in life... next to apples...

"But," I looked up at him, letting it sink in before I continued. "If you stay..."

I leaned up slowly and kissed him softly.

Even the dumbest person would catch my drift.

Seifer wasn't dumb.

"Okay? Stay."

Seifer actually smiled at that.

"Alright damn. I'm not a fuckin' dog."

The scared blonde leaned in to kiss me this time.

Though it wasn't as innocent.

It was much like last night.

His tongue was wonderful. Hot and just... Fuck. A violent shiver shot down my back, and I almost wish it didn't cause I winced.

And he stopped.

Fuck.

"Come on Chickenwuss, let's go see your band of lamers."

I pouted, at the lost of the kiss and the name.

"Whatever..."

All I could do was sigh.

Setzer... Fuckin' Cockblocker.

* * *

A/N: So... Yeaaah, this was kinda soft-ish... I could almost picture myself gaging... But whatever... Seifer almost killed the man so I had to calm it down a bit... I was going over the old version in my mind and relized how fast paced everything was... There was supposed to be a bj in this chappie and random fingering in the next... So... yeah... I'll try to be good, if there's not a lemon or lime, there will be teasing... lots... *bitch smile* Review I guess.


	8. Chapter 8

Chappie 8

Disclaimer: Don't own these people.

* * *

"So what? We're all just cool now?" Asked Pence, it was an awkward moment.

He'd never been one for subtly.

We all looked around at each other.

"Well," I started off, "I guess. It's not like we really hated each other to begin with... well.. a lot anyways..."

I was standing off to the side, lightly leaning against the orange heater.

Didn't ever know why there was a heater in here anyway, the trains over head always kept it warm.

"I just never liked him because he treated Hayner so bad." Olette offered with little thought.

Pence nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's the gist of it for me too."

We looked at Roxas for his confirmation.

Roxas shrugged, "I always thought he was a dick."

I forced myself not to smile at that.

"I'm just guessing your flaccid right now..." Olette gasped, "Donno. Who knows, your probably hard."

A small smirk formed onto the young blonde's face.

"... I never fuckin' asked for any of you lamers opinions. I'm not here to please any of you fuckers."

I felt my heart jerk.

He'd deal with my friends because of me... And Roxas is a handful.

"Aww... That's sweet." Cooed Olette, head leaning on Pence's shoulder with a sigh.

I thought nothing of it passing it off as 'she's a girl'.

"Almost... Though it's said to be salty." Everyone just looked at the nonchalant blonde again, and I couldn't help laughing this time.

"Roxas you ass." Smile making my voice playful.

Even though he is an ass.

"I know." He stood and stretched.

"I'm goin' for a walk." Blue eyed blonde walking through the curtain.

There was a long pause of silence.

"You okay?" I looked over at Seifer lean casually on the wall to my right.

He wasn't mad or even annoyed.

He actually looked just as nonchalant as Roxas.

"He's just mad because he can't cum when he jerks off at night."

I my blush deepened at the words cum, jerks, and night.

Olette snickered, actually snickered.

I literally gave my self a face palm.

"Oh. Fuck."

"What wrong Hayner?" Olettes asked, seemingly innocent.

"Yeah what's wrong?" Pence asked, actually innocent.

"Nothing." My eyes stabbed holes in her.

"You sure? Don't wanna talk about it?" Her head was cocked to the side, emotion evident in his voice.

"Or maybe you wanna talk to Seifer about it later?" My eyes widened, almost enough to be called abnormal.

I hope to Kami Seifer stays a dick for this and doesn't get concerned.

"What's wrong with Chickenwuss?"

"Nothing!" I hissed immediately.

"Whatever you say Hayner." Olette shrugged.

I know what she was doing... I'm just hoping that he didn't fall for it...

I slowly looked towards my scarred god, who was looking back at me aquamarine eyes only saying one thing.

Talk.

Fuck my life.

"Seifer can you go get some ice cream?"

He looked at me for a reason.

"I would go but... My hips..."

He nodded.

"No worries. I go with you." Pence stood giving him a friendly smile.

"Whatever." Seifer exited the genius following after him.

"The hell 'Lette!" My whisper harsh.

"I'm trying to help you!" Was her low answer.

"Damnit! I don't want him to know about that!"

"Why not!"

"Cause it's fuckin' embarrassing!"

She opened her mouth to respond, but I didn't give her the chance.

"And don't even say it's not cause you know damn well it is." My volume was rising but I didn't really didn't give a flying fuck at this moment.

It wasn't like I was pissed, just scared.

"Trust me. It's going to be fine." I scoffed.

For you maybe.

"But- shit 'Lette. Did you have to say that right then? I seriously don't want To tell him-"

There was a rustle.

"We got the sea salt." Pence said cheerily.

I looked over at the curtain but didn't see Seifer following him.

I frowned.

I know I sent him away before but that was then.

Shit.

Pence was now sitting next to 'Lette, already eating the blue treat.

"Where's Seifer?"

My two friends looked at each other, then over at me.

"You need to watch your surroundings."

I jumped at his voice at my right.

He was leaning against the orange heater.

"Here."

It was like the ice cream just materialized in his hand.

So I took it, but didn't maul it like I normally do.

Actually, I didn't even bite into it yet.

Because I, the obnoxious Hayner, was self conscious.

I took a small taste, not really feeling up to eating anymore.

"So Seifer... Why don't you have any ice cream?"

Silence.

"... I didn't want any."

Olette nodded slowly, "Hmm...? You know... When I think about it. I've never seen you eat before."

I forced myself to take a husky, yet conservative bite.

That was to keep myself quiet of course.

"Well it's kinda hard to shove food in your mouth when somebody's trying to kick your ass..." Pause. "Trying being the operative word."

Dick.

Olette giggles, in that girlie way of her's.

Okay she might be a girl, but that doesn't mean she was girly all the time.

"Yeah. Hayner can be a handful."

"Handful isn't the right word." I see what's she's trying to do. Find a common ground so she could earn some trust from him.

The brunette cocked her head tot the side and I could see that she was keeping her face serious... on purpose.

"Do you perchance like apples?"

O- fucking-Lette!

Seifer shrugged, "You could say."

My sight dimmed, and was sure a fuck glad that I was holding the radiator because I would have busted my ass.

"Why?" He sounded as if he was far away.

"No reason. Hayner likes them, that's all." She sounded distant too.

But I don't think it was them. Cause I wasn't totally there either.

I was atop the station tower, watching the juice drip from the violent blonde's fingers.

"Hayner. Hayner?"

I didn't shake my head cause I didn't want the vision to fade... Not immediately anyways.

"Mmm... Hmm?"

I tried to say 'yeah' but literally couldn't form the word. And I wasn't about to make a ass out of my self.

"Your ice cream is melting."

It took a second for the words to process and another for me to actually look down.

Oh... So it is...

Like second nature I brought my lips to the base of my palm, slowly licking up to my tip. Engulfed my index then working on my others, mimicking his movements from my dream.

Or is it a fantasy?

The hair rose on my neck, and I just knew something was wrong.

My eyes drifted over to Olette first.

She was blushing, mouth slightly agape.

Pence... He just looked surprised.

Surprised...?

I glanced down at the hand still positioned at my mouth and blushed massively.

I was almost too afraid to look over at Seifer.

And I wasn't... But I was curious.

Searing hot, sweaty sex.

His expression.

I rushed to stand straight, again forgetting about my fuckin' back.

Stupid prick.

Didn't wanna cause a fuss so I winced.

"I'm going home."

I headed towards the door, my gang minus Roxas, Following me.

I don't know why.

It's not like I was going to topple over.

"Don't forget to wrap up your hand." Called Olette as pushed past the curtain.

Fudge buckets! I keep forgetting about this damn wrist.

The fucker.

A sigh left my lips.

What am I going to do when I get home?

My lips pursed together.

Maybe order some pizza then sleep.

I looked back Seifer.

The scarred blonde was staring at me. Well... My hips.

I refused to blush at that.

I just turned and pretended not to notice.

"You want pizza?"

"Umm... For what?"

I sighed, "For dinner dumbass."

"Hmm... Whatever Lamer. I don't care what."

I was sure calling him dumbass get him pissed.

Were my hips that much of a distraction?

A devious smile reached my lips even before the idea even formed.

I put a slight, yet noticeable sway to my hips... It hurt a bit, but isn't love war.

"You sure? I mean we could get cheese steaks or stromboli?" My eyes trailed back to him once again.

I knew he knew that I knew he was stalking my ass.

"Get what you want."

His aqua orbs purposely locking with my mine, slowly trailing down my back once again settling on my ass.

I couldn't help but shiver at that.

My teeth latched onto my bottom lip, slowly letting it slide suggestively.

"Hmm...? I guess we should hurry then..."

"Hurry for what...?"

I smirked at his sexy expression. though I had the urge to lick my lips.

"You'll see when we get home..."

Then I gave into my urge, and licked my lips.

"Home?"

"You know what I meant fucker."

"Mmm... Remember you said that."

* * *

A/N: Okay... whooo... that was long... fuckin' took me forever. Gahhh. Okay good. Shit... I'm gonna start on the next chappie... Reviews


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Hey random fact but did you know that I don't own these people? Bummer right?

* * *

I tossed the pizza crust back in the box, grabbing another slice.

"Why do you keep throwing the crusts away?" Seifer picked up the bread and started finishing it off.

"The hell am I supposed to do if I don't like it?"

The beanie less blonde flipped through the channels, landing on some money scamming commercial.

"Ship it to the starving kids in Africa."

I just looked at him.

Ignorant ass.

"No?" His smile was beautiful, but he was being a major dick.

"Well you can ship it to this girl. Her name is... Anka or some shit... Her family has died of starvation."

I turned to face the TV to see the small barely clothed child staring into some rusty discolored bucket. A properly dressed white man, who looked fed and bathed, explaining her situation.

"She's starving Chickenwuss." Voice filled with fake emotion. "And your wasting food." The elder shook his head, his smile just slight but there nonetheless.

I balled up my fist to knock him one, but of course it still hurt like a motherfucker.

Fuckin' Asshole.

The screen was currently prattling off about how we should send our munny in the mail and get back a report checking up on the kids. Commercials like that really piss me off.

"What I don't fuckin' understand is if they really wanted to help the kids and shit, why their making an expensive ass commercial?"

Seifer just smiled, "Hmm..."

"And I mean he's standing fuckin' right next to her. How fuckin' hard is it to go in your fucking trailer and get... I don't know... Some bread?"

"Or pizza crust." Offered the scarred blonde.

"Oh fuck off! You fuckin' ate it any damn way!"

"You still shouldn't waste food."

"Really Seifer? Really? Like you haven't wasted anything before."

He downed the last of his second beer.

"Actually, I haven't."

I scoffed, "I don't believe that."

"Don't have to." He said simply with a shrug. "Cause I know I'm trustworthy."

It was a whole process to snatch the remote away from him, seeing as though I can't use my dominate hand.

The fucker.

I wouldn't call my self picky, per say, I just didn't really like the shit that comes on cable. Not all the time anyway.

I paused to glance over a struggle match. Paused and glance being your operative words.

That match fucking sucked.

I flipped to the next channel, and the next, and the next...

"You know... You should turn back to the match..."

"I shouldn't. It was fuckin horrible. He wasn't even holding the bat right."

He sighed, lounging aganist the armrest, feet on the cushion.

"It's not like your watching anything right now anyways."

I was considering going back, but I liked the next channel.

I sat wait patiently as the Arabian prince tried to persuade the princess to take a ride on his magic carpet.

Waiting for what?

"You fuckin' serious?"

Seifer of course.

"Aladdin. You like Disney Lamer?" He honestly sounded appalled.

Well, I knew what channel I was keeping it on.

"I do now."

It was easier getting up... not allot but more so than this morning.

I stood over Seifer, a whole new world playing in the background, he just looked at me.

"Open your legs."

It didn't even take a second for his eyebrows to furrow.

"What?"

It was a fairly easy question, and a much easier task.

"Open. Your. Legs."

"Umm... Yeah... Look... You've got the wrong impression..."

Wrong impression? It dawned.

"You sick fuck." I nudged his leg with mine.

"You have the wrong impression and about what exactly?"

He didn't even hesitate. "I'm top."

I just blinked at him. "And I couldn't be?"

"Not even if you were having a good day and I was having a bad one."

That was a blow.

"What do you mean I can be top? I'm a fucking guy!"

"But your not the manliest of all men."

"And you are? Please."

He shrugged, unconcerned. "Never said I was. But when it comes down to me and you... I'm top."

I hated knowing that he was right.

So I kicked him hard, hopefully enough to bruise.

Then I spread his legs and laid on him, my torso to his abs, head on his chest.

"You kick me then wanna lay in my arms?"

I hummed in agreeance.

"... And I would be a dick if I tossed you on the floor, wouldn't I?"

I sighed, his voice vibrating from his chest. "Yeah, but you are one now. So you'd just be a bigger dick."

I looked up and remembered that we were supposed to be watching that movie, Aladdin.

The prince was randomly at the bottom of the sea and unconsciously rubbed the golden lamp, making some blue genie pop out in bath attire.

"The hell is this? Wasn't he just with the princess?"

"And now he's not. Deal."

I pouted.

It was just a movie.

"You've never seen Aladdin before?"

Was it that strange?

"Well no... Not the whole thing... I wasn't one for TV as a child."

"Then what the hell did you do?"

I blushed.

"I started fights with you..."

He laughed. "Of course you did..."

My jacket was riding up past my love handles, the bruises on my back. But as I tried to pay attention to the movie again, I felt those hands lightly brushing over my skin. It didn't hurt, which was just a miracle in it's self.

I sighed, shivering slightly.

"Look at me Lamer."

I knew what was going to happen when he said that.

I lifted up my head slightly as he practically devoured my lips. I didn't know how he could manage that, to devour but touch me softly at the same time. Of course I kissed him back, with a moan I would not like to admit. His hands slid up my body bringing my jacket up with him. Now he could grip me harder, and pulled me up to kiss him much more comfortably. Which I was grateful for. I pulled away to catch my breath, feeling his ragged breath against my face. That alone made me take the initiative and crashed my lips into his.

The movie was still on, but really who gives a fuck right now?

His thumb brushed against my nipple and as horny as I was it took me allot to just moan. I didn't know how far this was going, but I sure as hell wouldn't be the one to stop it.

And I was right, I wasn't.

It was the TV.

_"We interrupt this program for an emergency broadcast!" _

And of course it would be blaring. It was cool though, it's not like we stopped for that or anything.

What we stopped for was this, _"-Setzer Gabbiani was taken into the hospital after being brutally beaten in the sand lot. He was unconscious we the parametics arrived, so we still do not have the description on this vile offender." _

If this had been any other situation, I would have laughed. But it wasn't funny. Not even the part about him being a vile offender. Like who the fuck writes this shit up?

I tried to ignore it but they just kept saying his name. And it was really getting awkward.

We just completely stopped, and I couldn't even stare at him.

"Remote Lamer." I obliged with not as much difficultly as I would have thought.

The TV was switched off without a second thought. And it was funny, cause it didn't ruin the mood as much as I thought it would.

My hoddie was zipped down slowly and the cloth tossed to the floor. My eyes were just linked to his for a while. I smirked, rubbing my hands up his chest zipping open his belly shirt.

"How far is this gonna go?"

It didn't have to go far, but it be nice.

"Probably not too far... Your hips..."

And he continues to cockblock.

But I knew Seifer was just being sweet, which was a rare offer.

Our next kiss was soft which was a change of pace. Sweet too... almost reminded me of sea salt ice cream... and not Granny Smith Apples. Which I guess is a good thing if I didn't want to embarrass my self... again.

His hand burrowed in my hair, the other taking hold to my waist to stroke it lightly. It was all relaxing, and arousing but teasingly so.

It was too late to move when the front door flung open, dad dragging his bags along.

We all just stared at each other.

"... This isn't at all awkward..." His blonde spikes drooping, slight confused frown in place.

And then started up the, "I can explain..."

* * *

A/N: I put a whole thought process in here... lolz... How I normally think... lolz... That's why Hayner acts like that.. hahaha... Reviews...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own, blah blah blah blah...

* * *

Dad just looked at me.

"I'd rather you not..."

I couldn't get up.

It would be to awkward to bring attention to exactly what our position is.

But fortunately and unfortunately Seifer wasn't against the idea.

His hands found my waist again helping me sit up straight, while he eased his self up from under me.

Should I still be hard right now? After I just got caught by my father with another male on the couch... And I admit the couch was a bad choice on my part. I have a TV with cable upstairs. But I wasn't going to dwell on past mistakes. The present was hat was important... Really important.

The air was still filled with that awkward silence, though I didn't put it past me.

"Umm... Welcome home... Mr. Strife." Seifer in a much more polite tone that I ever heard.

I could have almost hit him for saying that, but at least it broke up the silence.

"... Good to be back..."

I wasn't concerned with what dad would do, he's usually a really laid back guy. I was concerned about how he was going to take it. Since I'm the only child, he's probably never run into anything like this before. Roxas said it was stressful for his parents when Sora came out. So stressful that they sent him away to some uber manly reform school over seas. My dad's not crazy but he can get up there sometimes. I had to say something.

"Dad... Look-"

He held a finger up, other hand busy dialing a number.

"Hey... Can you come back?"

Come back? Wait... Who picked him up from the airport? ... Wasn't it supposed to be grandmom?

I stilled, opting to just burry my face in his neck and await my impending doom.

I could already see my self on a plane to that god forsaken school, ticket in hand, and not even a kick in the ass for a goodbye.

His arm immediately tightened around me and I sighed.

I'm not going to go all softie and cherish this hug like my last. I have munny saved up, I'll just buy another ticket and come right the fuck back... And keep it from my grandmom of course.

I laughed, in my mind of course.

I think I was starting to feel delusional.

"... Well..." I recognized the surprise in Seifer's tone. "Look up Chickenwuss."

I hesitated, not wanting to hear my grandmom's bullshit.

But I wasn't met with an angry brunette, I was met with a calm, almost eerily calm, silverette.

"Who is...?" Then it dawned, "No fucking way!"

My dad...? This guy...?

The man was gorgeous. His hair longer than anyone's I ever saw. This eyes had a strange glow... I don't know, they were just strange... but still pretty.

They looked really good together.

And it's sad to say about your dad, but he couldn't top this guy.

Point blank.

But there wasn't a drastic change in my dad's behavior... actually, there wasn't a change period. So that means...

"How in the fuck did you survive with Gran?"

Dad cleared his throat.

Oh... Shit... I'm not supposed to bombard the man with curse words.

"Hi," I said as normal as I could in a situation like this. "My name's Hayner. I'm his gay son."

My natural sarcasm started to leak, but it's whatever.

"This is-" "Seifer. The boyfriend." Interjected the blonde beneath me.

Silence seeped between us again, and it wasn't even the awkward kind. So I decided to fill it.

"It would have gotten up to greet you but my hips kinda hurt."

I realized what it sounded like after the fact, especially when the silver haired man raised an eyebrow.

"Not like that."

The stoic face actually cracked a smile. "Sephiroth."

Strange ass name, very deep voice... but yet they fit him very well. I approve.

The breeze from the open door now took the time to sweep my way.

"Where's my jacket?"

Seifer reached around me to the floor, picking up the hoodie and helping me in it while I busied my self with zipping up his shirt. I zipped up my jacket and rose up off of Seifer, proud that I didn't wince in pain.

"This is fun and all... but, I had a long day and I'm tired."

Dad looked at me with a 'Stop being rude' face.

"But we can finish this up tomorrow..."

The blank look on their faces were pissin' me off, but after what they just caught us in I had no right to be.

"Tomorrow over dinner..." Silence. "All of you just come to the fucking dinner." And I walked away.

That might have been rude, but I only have so much of a temper. Hence the fights with Seifer.

I just looked up the stairs.

How the fuck did I get up these stairs?

"Chickenwuss."

I would have jumped if his hands weren't on my waist.

"Need some help?"

I sighed and looked back up the steps, "I need some wings... But help would be the second choice."

Seifer gripped my waist a little tighter, just making me moan a bit.

Even after all the shit that fucker, that will remain unnamed, put me through my hips were still my sweet spot.

I wonder if Seifer knows. He probably will soon... Either that or think I'm a masochist. Which I'm not! Though... Others, like fuckers who will remain unnamed, think differently because how I act with Seifer. Who the fuck knows? I might be a masochist. But feels good if the sadistic one is Seifer... So what in the fuck happened with Setzer?

I suddenly realized there were hands under my things and lower back.

"The fuck? Put me down!" I actually whispered, not wanting to embarrass my self any more in front of dad's new... old...? Man friend?

Whatever.

Dad's dude. Let's go with that.

"You could have said that when I first picked you up, considering that we're half way up now."

Not even half way, cause he climbed to the top a few seconds later.

Dammit I need to stop going on these wild tangents.

My room door was kicked open and my bed was in sight, I would have jumped on it if he wasn't still carrying me.

"Put me down."

I could just sense that he was smiling.

"No."

I twisted around to glare at him.

"Put me down you ass fuck."

"I'm not the ass fuck, you are. I'm an ass fucker."

"Oh. You fucker!"

He just smirked, "Glad you caught the concept."

My hand covered my eyes after that. Didn't want him to see me blush. And I've been doing a lot of that lately. It was really starting to piss me off too.

"Put me down."

"Ask politely."

Deep breaths.

"Put. Me. Down."

"It's polite to look who your talking to in the eye."

I tore my hand from my face.

"And it's not polite to give order's to people in their own house!"

His eyes scanned over my face. I was probably blushing, again.

He started to smirk slowly, still staring at me. I was going to at least put an effort to ignore him, I was. But I can't stand it when people stare at me and I don't know why.

"The fuck do you want?"

He leaned down an kissed me. It was quick, and slightly lingering, like he was beginning to change his mind about the length.

"I love pissing you off." The tone of his voice was deeper than usual.

Kinda gave me the shivers.

"And I love seeing you mad... But seriously, put me down. I feel like a girl."

He tossed me on the bed.

"Easy asshole!" The blonde flopped down next to me.

"You say that now," Arms that could only belong to him pulled me closer to him. "Your gonna be begging for it later."

My eyes widened.

"Fuckin' perv." I mumbled, knowing that it would most likely be the case.

"One of the best." A phone rang, and it sure as fuck wasn't mine.

"That's a gay ring tone."

But I guess he was too busy answering the actual call.

"Hello... Do I- Oh. It's you... How'd you get my number?."

He sighed, "Seems like something Rai would do... So... What do you want?"

He listened for a while after that.

"Hmmm... And this is going to work? How?"

Seifer's face thoughtful as his eyes connected with mine. Assessing like.

"Oh... Well at least your loyal to some extent."

He laughed, "Whatever. All you guys are fuckin' weirdos... Peace." His sigh was the last thing I heard for a while.

Some how we moved closer to each other, strong arms tightening around me. It was a bit awkward to hear his breathing against my ear, but then again it was calming too. I was actually beginning to be lulled to sleep by it.

"What's your favorite food Lamer?"

I yawned, eyes only slightly tearing.

"I don't know... Pizza maybe."

There was a hum from deep in his throat. My eyes lidded half way.

"About the same for me too... What about fruit?"

I tensed. "... What about it?" I could barely choke out the sentence.

Probably sounded like some illiterate dumbass.

"Nothing. Just curious."

My brain was working at 100 miles per hour, trying to find a passable excuse.

"I guess I like fruit... almost as much as any other fruit lover out there."

He hummed in agreeance, once again.

"What type of fruit?"

"Excuse me!"

...Yeah I didn't mean to say that so fast... or so forceful.

"Fruit. Which one do you like?"

I didn't know what to say. And when I don't know what to say, get frustrated. Of course after frustration comes anger. And my temper has the winning record of getting me in trouble.

"Which one do you fucking like!"

He shrugged, "I prefer the sour fruits. Like sour grapes, sometimes pineapple, mangoes just before their ripe..."

Then I felt impending doom. Or maybe it was the foreboding pleasure?

"And certain types of apples."

The doom sank into my mind as his words shot straight to my pants. And I suddenly had a pretty good idea who he was just talking to.

I'm gonna kill Olette.

"I think they were called Granny Smith?"

I shivered, noticing that my fetish was becoming unhealthy.

"The firm juicy ones are-" "You better shut up before I make your nuts burst- And not in the good way."

Seifer sat up, aquamarine orbs just staring into mine.

"This that a threat?" His smile told me I wouldn't do it.

"If you treasure your nuts, then yeah it's a fucking threat. Try me and I'll show you how strong my fucking fist is."

This right here would have been a fight with the old Seifer, but this one... I he's some type of restraint in the past summer... Or maybe he actually likes to see me mad. Which is just sadistic... in a sense.

"Looks like you don't apprecaite the pleasures of a Granny Smith."

"Looks like you don't appreciate the pleasures of a good nut."

Seifer shook his head and flopped back down beside me.

"Go to sleep Lamer... Your gonna need the rest so you can recover faster."

Oh yeah... Stupid mother fucker.

"I was and then you started up with these random questions..." Random questions that I'm going to kill Olette for.

My head rested aganist his shoulder once again, the sound of his breathing calming me.

"Night."

His forehead leaned against the side of my head.

"Night Lamer."

* * *

A/N: This chapter just veered off... I feel that way... Yeah... this story has dragged on for far enough... So I'm gonna start some drama. *bitch smile* you'll love me for it


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: DON'T. OWN.

* * *

I felt the breeze aganist my face, always the same, immidately knowing where I was.

I turned my attention to the crunch at my right, breath catching in my throat.

There he sat lips dripping with the the sour juice.

A shiver ran down my spine.

Again I watched as he finished the fruit, tossing it over the edge of the tower with carelessness.

But the nightmare-ish dream was different this time.

Seifer turned, eyes boring into me as stood from his seat stalking his way over to me.

And of course I couldn't move, the dream controling my body.

His juice drenched hand trailed from my collar bone up my neck and over my jaw, thumb then brushing my lower lip.

I shuddered, hand balling up into a fist.

I wasn't really ready for him to start lapping up the trail, dream or not.

It was fucking hot.

He paused in pursuit when he reached my lips. We stayed this way for a while, Seifer's Granny scented breath ghosting over my lips.

The suspense built in my chest.

"Just say it, Chickenwuss." Lips crashed into mine.

And by fuck I did, jerking awake not even a second later. My chest was heaving, my eyes undoubtedly wide even for a dark room.

My face felt hot... actually I feel hot all over, though it wasn't a surprise.

I have been waking up like this for a while now.

My hands were rubbing my eyes, in a way many would take as a sign of weariness, but it wasn't.

I was just frustrated, sexually of course, and the slightest bit tired. Because honestly, I was having enough trouble with the origional nightmare, now I'm having random spin-offs.

Maybe cause he's mine now.

The thought was random but not nessarily wrong.

Yeah we date... Kinda... Maybe... Yes! We date. But I'm not gonna start going around claiming him like a possession.

Eventually he's gonna go off and have kids with some girl... and then there's the fact that he has a girlfriend.

I immidately stopped that train of thought.

I really don't wanna get into this right now... Not when I still have this fucking boner.

I sighed and rested my hand aganist the warm blanket beside me. And I was comfortable for all of five seconds before my brain started to kick in.

It's summer... There shouldn't be any blankest out...

I looked back and saw my hand placed on a bellie shirt I knew almost to well.

The knowlege sent a jolt through me, not really helping the situation at all.

Fuck. Was the only word my mind could produce.

Wither it was the good type of fuck or the bad type, hadn't a fuckin clue. Cause this honestly could go either way.

"You gonna ever look up chickenwuss?"

And this just got worse. He's fucking awake, and has been that way for a while cause he doesn't sound even the slightest bit groggy.

"Should I look up?"

Seifer sighed.

"Of course dumbass. Why the hell would I have asked?"

My face snapped up to meet his.

"Don't call me a dumbass, nutbucket."

The scarred boy raised an eyebrow. "Nutbucket? Well, that's the newest I've heard from you for a while now."

I knew rolling my eyes would only make him cockier but I did it anyway. Besides I like his smirk, even if it pisses me off most of the time. Like now.

"So..." I felt my throat constrict at his tone. "Have a nice dream?"

My gut clenched, arousal reminding me of it's prescence.

I litearlly didn't know what to say.

No cocky remark, no instant denial. Nothing. I felt shy. And I never feel shy.

And Seifer just sat there, waiting... the arrogant bastard actually wanted an answer.

I tried to find words, without my mouth gaping like a fish... So that the moment wouldn't be as awkward.

"...You could say..." Was my weak answer, voiced in false calm.

"Hmm... Would you like to share?"

My chest felt tight.

These were the moments I hated. When you know the question is comming but it's still a fucking surprise.

"No." The answer that flowed from my mouth was very short, and straight to the point. Nothing like me... At least when Seifer's in consideration.

"You sure? Cause you sounded like you wanted to tell me something... Really bad."

His words made me shiver, very visibly... And it probably didn't help that his arm was now around my hips.

"Well... Maybe I fucked up your ears in one of our brawls instead of just yourcommon sense."

He scoffed, "Common sense? Please Lamer. I've got a helleva lot more than you."

I mentally smiled. But common sense would have told you I'm purposely changing the subject.

"Any one with common sense would have known what I was dreaming about."

Seifer raised his eyebrows, and I could add how sexy it was but there's honestly no need. I mean it's Seifer.

"Oh really?" His cocky tone draging me away from his sexiness, although not too far away.

"Yes really!" I said getting hyper. "Any one with common sense or atleast the slightest bit of a dirty mind would have known."

At this Seifer sat up, and my room seemed a whole lot smaller.

"So... you're saying, that I don't have common sense or a dirty mind?"

... Yeah... That actually doesn't make sense. But taking back what I say isn't a loved moment with Seifer... That's when he gets really cocky. And then we fight, and I really don't need him touching me right now.

So I decided to bluff.

"As I said before, I fucked up your ears."

Seifer arched his eyebrow once again. "I though it was a maybe?"

I knew Seifer long enough to know a trap.

"Yeah it was, before you started sounding like a dumbass." And I could already tell he was gonna say something smart, so I ended with, "And I'm glad to see that you're hanging on my every word."

Well, his eyes flew open at that.

"Hanging on you're every word? Who the fuck hangs on you're every word?"

My laugh was short, but I still enjoyed his annoyed face.

"Well you obviously, cause you just did it."

And by god, this was a moment I thought I'd never see.

Seifer was speachless.

"You're changing the subject Lamer."

I turned to look in his face, cockly of course.

"There isn't a subject to change to... Unless you do hang on my every word?"

Seifer didn't waste a second with his response. "No Lamer. You are trying to create a sujbect that doesn't exist."

My lips formed into a pout, that I immidately wiped away.

Yes this is my boyfriend, but this is still Seifer we're talking about.

"Then why are you denying it so much? Why aren't you just brushing it off like you do everything else?"

There was silence.

"Why won't you tell me about that dream of yours?"

My eyes widened this time.

Shit.

"That's totally different and you're changing the subject."

"We never changed the subject. Remember Lamer?"

My mind just froze.

Shit.

"Our subject was about changing the subject-" "Cut the shit Chickenwuss!" He half shouted between clenched teeth.

Oh shit.

"Stop being a douche and just tell me Lamer."

Oh fuck.

I shifted on the bed, away from him of course instead of making me spell it out... Or say it.

That one thought made my entire body jerk and give a loud, shakey intake of breath. Ugh... Why am I such a perv?

"I didn't tell you to think about it Lamer."

Ehh... I might as well tell him... He's gonna find out sooner or later...

"It's... Weird..."

The scarred blonde shook his head.

"Let me decide that." I was anxious as fuck. I swear he was gonna laugh... Or just leave...

"Umm... Okay... So I was... Sitting..." He nodded his head, urging me to continue. And if this was a different situation I would have pointed out that he really was hanging on to my every word.

"Sitting... At the-" "Okay Lamer, just wait a sec."

I sighed, glancing up a little to at least catch the movement of his mouth... Which was a poor choice on my part, so I stopped acting like a bitch and stared him straight in the eye.

"Look Lamer. We've know each other for a while right?" I nodded.

"We've know each other almost all our lives, and most definitely longer than your lamer friends."

Which was true. Roxas moved here 5 years ago. And even though Pence and Olette always lived here I've only known them for 8 years, basically since I was 8. While Seifer on the other hand was my first friend, as hard as it is to believe, at three years old... Since we used to be neighbors. But then again he was my first enemy and I don't even know when the hell that started. And not to get sappy, but he was my first boyfriend too... Which would be weird if he wasn't considering that I wasn't gay before this. The gang are my friends but... Seifer's just on a different level, and not just because he's Seifer.

"Chickenwuss?"

I jolted from my thoughts, getting slightly pissed as the scarred blonde's chuckle.

"I swear your head's full of fucking trail mix."

And it starts.

"Trail mix? The fuck?" Seifer laughed again a waved it off.

"Forget it Lamer." He said with a sigh, then cleared his throat.

"So look. What I'm trying to say is that I've known you almost your entire life. Doesn't that mean something?" I furrowed my brows. What does he mean, mean something?

"Shit... Guess I explained it wrong..." He said with a sigh.

"What I meant was, Doesn't me knowing you longer count for something?"

Oh... Cause what else can I say to that.

"Well... Yeah, it does... But that still doesn't mean that I can tell you everything." I mumbuled, gradually lowering my head. Strong fingers gripped up my chin.

"What does it mean then?" Seifer's voice is stern, the kind that's slightly filled with anger... Like his sea colored eyes right now. That means I have to pick my words wisely... Unlike other times.

"I... You being you have different privlages than everyone else... And I have different expecations for you than I do for everyone else..."

He stared at me for a moment, probably trying to see if I was telling the truth.

"Expectations?" I nodded, not really catchong the glint of his eye.

"What are they?"

Oh...

"Umm... Well for one I don't always expect you to be nice to me, and I expect you to always have some smart ass comment to make. And I actually thought we were going to fight before now... But it's never to late-"

I received a cutting look for that. "Umm... What else... I don't expect you to care, you know stand-up for me-"

"All those are bullshit. I've been nice to you. We haven't actually fought yet and I stood up for you."

There was a pause.

"I might actually even care for you..."

I slapped his hand away from my chin, realizing after the fact how much of a female that made me seem.

"Might? Oh yes, that's something to say to your boyfriend that you've known almost all your life."

"Oh my god!" Seifer sighed loudly. "Can't I confess to you without looking like such a bitch?"

The blonde closed his eyes for a moment then opened them with a heaving sigh.

"Look. I'm going to say something and I don't want you to act fucking cliche, okay?"

I sighed, nodding uncaringly.

"I really like you."

I looked up at him slowly, instead of snapping my head up with wide eyes. That would be considered cliche.

"I don't think it's love... but it's damn near close."

Having your mouth gaping is considered cliche, so I had to settle for a mental "... Wow..." Which probably had me sitting there looking like a dumbass for a long while.

"Okay... If I can't do anything cliche, what can I do?" Cause this was quickly becoming awkward.

"I don't know. How do you feel?"

I blinked.

"Isn't it cliche to say how you feel back?"

"Oh, just answer the fucking question!" I silently laughed at that.

"I'm not really sure... I guess I like you more than most... I feel different for you than any chic that I dated, you know, considering you're a guy. Expecailly when you... Okay look, I'm not going into detail but long story short I think I feel the same way."

He raised his eyebrow sexily... The way I was about to describe...

"You think?"

I blinked a few times. Seriously Seifer?

"Okay damn! We feel the same about each other... Me probably more."

"Probably?"

My eyes pointed daggers at him. " Ohh Fuck you!" I hissed.

"Gladly. As soon as you heal up we'll fuck as much as you want."

My face swelled with blood... As well as other places...

"Hey Lamer, you said something about privlages."

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. "You sure you don't hang on to my every word?"

"We already went over this."

"And I'm not convinced."

Seifer sighed, slightly rolling his eyes. "It's called paying attention. You know, remembering key information."

Ugh... Smart asshole.

"So I ask again. Privlages?"

I sighed yet again. I'm really sighing alot.

"Yeah... You know, I'd sock the shit out of anybody else if they said the shit you said on the daily."

Seifer laughed. "Hmm... I guess that's one... But privlages is plural Chickenwuss."

... Plural... Meaning more than one... Oh fucking hell.

"I'm still hurt."

I scooted back a bit, trying to look like I was in pain...

I could almost punch Seifer. All these years of fighting as raised the speed of my healing process. Which is bad and good... Good cause we'll have sex sooner and bad cause I don't wanna make a complete fool of myself. How could I do that? How could I not? I always end up looking like a dumbass infront of him.

"Now, I wasn't even thinking about that... Completely..." His smile was sly... A look I've never seen on him... I fell back on the bed closing my eyes so I couldn't see the completely sensual look on his face.

" You know, It's a shame if I can see you blushing in the dark." I opened my eyes to glare at him, abit surprised to find him slightly hovering over me. "Then maybe you're looking to hard." My whole body jerked, when the blonde's hand touched my knee.

"Hmm... Maybe. But the bluge in your pants is as plain as day."

I grabbled one of the pillows from behind my head and placed it over said bluge.

"And now it's not."

I closed my eyes... Planning to keep them that way until I felt a weight on hips and a chest to mine.

"Seifer."

He hummed in acknoledgement.

"You're heavy."

"Deal."

I started to squirm, with no avail. Who knew he was this fucking heavy.

"Seifer get off."

"No."

"Get the fuck off."

"No."

I glared at the eyes in front of mine. But even in the dark I could see he was just as stubborn as me.

And when the term stare off came into my mind, I pulled the breaks and decided to give in.

A stare off is about the gayest thing you could do.

"Can you at least let me get on top?"

Sexy Eyebrow.

"Giving orders now chickenwuss?"

"Your prized context clues should have told you that was a question."

I knew I had won because a few seconds later he flipped us over.

I slid down him a bit, cheek now resting on his collar.

"Go to sleep Lamer. I'm finding out in the morning."

Ehhh... Why does this feel like my impending doom?

* * *

A/N: Well... I'm here... and feeling like and asshole... okay I'm gonna finish this up soon... i think lol... so I can start on all my other ones... damn this is a mess... I didn't really spell check this... so sorry for the perfectionists... I made this long for the excessive time with no updates.. this is fluff but i still appreciate and cherish reviews :) Love yas. Till next time.

P.S: Idk if I mentioned this before but i got confused with the numbering so it might seem a little sketchy... the chappies are in the right order but it seem that i skipped a number cause of the prologue... lol just fyi


End file.
